Questions Without Answers
by Mona
Summary: Very short mini-fic. Told mostly in dialogue. It didn't fit anywhere in my storyline, so I made it a stand-alone.


"Questions Without Answers"

Disclaimer: All characters from the show are copyright Disney and intellectual property of Greg Weisman.

Time: After "Seeing Isn't Believing"

Place: New Olympia

Taurus opened the door to the Chief Justice's office quietly. The sunlight that streamed in passed through panes of green and blue glass, so only light of those colors was transmitted. The effect made the office feel as if it was filled with water. _And this air feels just as oxygen-poor. _

"Close the door behind you," came the voice of Aquarius, the chief justice of New Olympia. She was a descendant of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea. She was one of the few New Olympians to support the idea of integrating with humans – and the only one in a high office. Indeed, Aquarius looked human – if humans had blue hair, shiny skin, and shell-shaped ears. "You requested to see me? I take it Proteus is back in custody."

"Right." Taurus handed Aquarius a sheet of paper. "And this time I prepared a death warrant."

"Death warrant?" The justice reached up and turned on the white overhead light.

"If this is what it takes to keep Proteus from causing any more trouble, so be it. All you have to do is sign."

"No. I refuse to sign this."

"Then I'll petition Boreas."

"He won't do it. You know how he feels about the death penalty."

"May I at least ask why you refuse to sign it?" Taurus asked.

"Want a list of reasons?"

"I have nothing pressing."

"If Proteus dies, we'll never understand him."

"He's evil. That's all we need to know."

"It's never that easy. I would have thought your experience with the humans taught you that."

"One human, Aquarius. I understand now that my behavior towards Elisa Maza was…inappropriate. But that does not change the fact that most humans are evil."

"I wish I had met this human, the one person who actually managed to change your mind. Face it, Taurus. You are stubborn."

"You were on leave when she came to the shores. Where did you go? If you had been anywhere on the island, you would have known. Word travels fast."

"Does it matter where I was? Speaking of which, I read your report. No human saw you, save this same Elisa Maza?"

"Correct."

"Speaking of which…"

"What?" growled the humanoid bull.

"Two escapes in the past six months, both on your watch. And now you want Proteus executed? Seems like you're trying to cover up for your sloppiness."

"I am not sloppy. I'm doing this for the common good. Proteus was going to destroy the island. And what about my father? He bought that ring three days before he died."

Aquarius now looked visibly startled by this revelation. "A ring?"

"Diamond surrounded by aquamarines. Has you written all over it. I found it in my father's safe when I was going through his estate."

"He was going to propose…? Taurus, you _knew_?"

"You did a good job of hiding the relationship, but that ring confirmed certain…suspicions."

"I never thought you'd engage in gossip."

"I hate gossip, but it was impossible not to know. Does his death mean nothing to you?"

A tear ran down Aquarius' cheek. "I loved your father. Even without our relationship, I respected the dedication he had to his career. If I can be frank, you're a poor substitute."

"My record has been spotless, save for the Proteus incidens. And I've received multiple commendations."

"Still, Boreas isn't above a little nepotism."

"How can you make that remark when you're derelict in your duties, Aquarius?"

"I got this job out of my own merits. And I am still your superior, so you don't you dare talk to me that way!" She sighed. "Locking Proteus up is only half the job of keeping New Olympia safe. We don't know why he hates New Olympus enough to destroy it. Maybe he has a reason, or maybe he's just a psychopath. Understanding him will give us an idea what to do if someone else emerges. Besides, is that what justice means to you? Blood for blood?"

"I just think my father will rest better if his city is safe."

"I'd like to think we're more civilized than that, but reading your report from that night. She was attacked by a riot?"

"You're acting like seeing a human is normal. No one with forty-six chromosomes has been on this island since its founding. And anti-human sentiment has passed from generation to generation."

"And amplified. I guess fear matured into full-on hate."

"So where did you go during your vacation?"

"I swam to this island. There was a town, with a library. I managed to research Greek mythology. And in most of these versions, the Minotaur's mother was human. Your bloodline has had some human blood, but over the years it's thinned out. However, if someone were to study your DNA, they'd find some traces. In fact, a lot of New Olympians have human blood somewhere in their lineages. Hating humans, in fact, seems a lot like hating ourselves."

"The Minotaur was still imprisoned in the Labyrinth. And murdered."

Aquarius shoved the sheets over. "He ate people. And every year, King Minos would demand a tribute of Athenian youths and maidens to be fed to the monster. Theseus was the Prince of Athens and offered to be one of the tributes. He killed the Minotaur more or less to save his city-state. Here they are. Read them at your leisure."

"I admit I was wrong to make a blanket statement about humans." Taurus opened the window and looked at the streets below. "But will they?"

"That I can't answer," replied Aquarius.

The End…for now…


End file.
